


The Amalgam Experiments

by ZombieQueen



Series: Agent XI Canon Hub [3]
Category: Ben 10 Series, SCP Foundation
Genre: 040 being a good pet mom, Biological Weapons, Canon Backstory, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Consensual Possession, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Gen, Harm to Children, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inheritance, Kinda?, Magic, Multi, Name Changes, Other, Portals, Summoning, Unethical Experimentation, Video Cameras, how does one inherit a spaceship?, message from beyond the grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieQueen/pseuds/ZombieQueen
Summary: SCP-040 is now the owner of the old Rooters Base, but knows and understands full well of the fact that she's also inherited the aftermath of the infamous Rooters Incident.
Relationships: Charmcaster & Kevin Levin, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Series: Agent XI Canon Hub [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627360
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Doctor Holly Habernathy looked over SCP-040's files, both the ones that 040 had given the 040 research team when she was returned home, and the ones that the Foundation had already written down about the pink haired eight-year-old. The Osmosian geneticist couldn't help but wonder why the O5's had even allowed for the skip to inherit that old Plumber ship to begin with. The 4/040 doctor knew that the Foundation had connections to the Plumbers, but like the majority of Foundation personnel, she didn't fully know just how deep the bond between the two organizations was.

The O5's were the only ones who knew the truth.

The dark skinned woman kept going into her studies regarding Skip Forty, still wondering about the legality of how a minor can inherit a spaceship from a former Proctor, now deceased.

* * *

Doctor Melanie "Ito" Izawa Ph. D. was busy with her work. Possessing a human born D-Class and walking around his mind was a trivial thing to do, but the Ectonurite psychatrist didn't complain, as she found the minds of Terrans very interesting. Terran minds thought in ways that Ectonurites just couldn't wrap one's head around, such as thinking of and allowing discussion about so many abstract concepts that shouldn't be and seeing patterns where there were none, and thus, enforcing order out of the endless chaos that constantly surrounded them.

After she was finished, she wrote her report as usual, and recommended for the D-Class to keep taking his normal routines. The D-Class left Dr. Izawa's office/dormitory room. Then a small knocking sound was heard coming from her door.

Melanie opened her office door to lay her eye upon none other than SCP-040. 

"Ah!!! Zero-Four-Zero!! My favorite little puppet!!! I heard about your new spaceship! What's it like? Is it fun owning property at such a young age?!" Ito exclaimed as she lifted Zero-Forty into the air and spun her around in her excitement, making the child scream and laugh in delight.

"Miss Izawa, put me down!" Forty yelled in a playful tone. Melanie did as the humanoid demanded, setting her down onto her shay's lounge. Ito returned to sitting in her chair and grabbed a fresh sheet of paper and clipping it onto her clipboard.

"Now, SCP-040, shall we begin?"

"Yeah. Is today a teaching day or a possessing day?"

"Today is a possessing day. May I be allowed into your mind?"

"Hmm... You're allowed."

"I thank you for your permission of allowance."

* * *

Doctor JKB Logan M. D. wondered around the Rooters Base, using his speed to quickly gather evidence for something called "Project Amalgam" and its history. The Kineceleran vetranarian just didn't understand why SCP-811 was mutated into the creature that she was now. Or why Skip Forty was now the owner of this awful place.

Why was she allowed to own the base?

Why did her late father do all the stuff that he did?

Was Mr. Green aware of any of this, or was he just a normal civilian? 

Maybe JKB should've asked more questions about the Euclid Skip's background. She was found in Portland, after all.


	2. Let's Play A Game

Ester, Rook, and Ben watched over the Kineceleran Kids as they played their game of street hockey, trying their best to make sure that none of them were hurting each other or crashing into a car or a bus. For some reason, Ben felt that he shouldn't be transforming into XLR8 today, but he didn't understand why. Probably just his brain messing with him or something. However, there was nothing in his head telling him that he couldn't transform into Fasttrack or Jetray or maybe even a new speedster in the Omnitrix. 

"Ben!" Ester yelled, grabbing the shapeshifter's attention, removing him from his thoughts.

"Ah! What?"

"You okay? You've been staring at the ground for like half an hour now."

"Oh, I was doing that? Time seemed faster to me."

"Doesn't it always?"

"Depends on what's going on around me and what form I'm in."

Ester soon felt a sharp chill down her spine. The Krahho/Terran Half-Blood was quick to pull her hood up and tighten her jacket. The reason behind the chill that Ester felt made itself known to all of the children and young adults as a bright blood red colored portal opened up at the end of the road. A blurry streak of blue, dark gray, light grey, black, and white ran out of the vortex and stopped to reveal a full grown Kineceleran male with black stripes starting from the base of his spine and alternated in contrast against his blue stripes along his tail, arms that both ended in three sharp black claws, a light gray helmet with a dark magenta visor, and an outfit that consisted of a white vest, removeable dark grey sleeves with holes in them for the fabric to not be destroyed by his elbow spikes, a pair of white jeans, and a bright purple collar with light blue spikes around his neck.

* * *

K8-E dropped her hockey stick and ran to grab her cell phone, opened up the screen, and activated the video camera. She knew that had to film what she was seeing, just to make sure that she wasn't seeing things or going crazy.

The children were confused by what was happening and afraid of the strange portal man, all of them dropping their hockey sticks and running towards Ester, Rook, and Ben for protection. Ben gestured for Ester to watch over the kids and for Rook to call for backup, just in case everything were to go south.

Ben stepped forward, but careful to not make the man angry or become hostile.

"Um, excuse me, sir? Who are you? Mister?..."

"Doctor, actually, Mr. Tennyson. Our clever little girl wants to barrow a few friends of yours, for something she needs to gain some knowledge on."

"Doctor, what are you talking about, and who are you working with?"

"I'm talking about Project Amalgam. Do you know the location of Alan Albright? I need to take him to the Null Void."


	3. Hide And Seek

Ben was confused by what this random alien doctor who just ran out of a portal had just told him. What the actual fuck was this doctor even talking about? How did he know about Alan? Who was the so called "clever little girl" he was speaking of and why did that sound so familiar? The only thing that Ben understood from what this doctor was saying was taking Alan to the Null Void, but this doctor should've known that Ben Tennyson was absolutely not going to let that happen. 

"Doctor, I hate to disappoint you and your, uh, little girl, but you're not going anywhere near Alan." Growled the 20-year-old as he began to feel his paternal instincts kicking in. All humans learned and knew that, at some point in their lives, a crazy super strength would break into their heads, with adrenaline flooding the brain and their strength multiplied, especially if their were loved ones involved. This life-or-death/kill-or-be-killed superpower was often strongest in parents if any of their offspring, biological or not, were in any kind of danger that could easily end the life of a child. To humans, as well as various other species that understood that their children needed them, this was not considered abnormal, but in other species, often ones that did not bother to care for their offspring, they couldn't comprehend why they would care so deeply for smaller organisms that, from their perspective, shouldn't be so dependent on the older generations. In Ben's mind, everyone he had ever felt any form of love towards and had connected with was somebody who he needed to be protective of. 

Perhaps he was becoming possessive of his loved ones. Losing Max to Kevin's blood soaked hands crossed a line for Ben.

* * *

_*Flash*_

_Ben was playing a game of Chess with Rook as the latter had surprisingly little to no knowledge on such a famous game. Allison had gone home, presumably to go and do something with a watermelon, a jar of slugs, and a map of modern day Chigago, Illanois; as well as talk to somebody whom she affectionately called "one of [her] little sisters", whatever all that was going to make sense of, but Ben was just happy that Gwen probably had the closest thing to a normal collage friend. Gwen was meditating in a different room, allowing for the mana deep within and all around her to enrapture her mind and body and soul if it hadn't done so already._

_Then the two partners heard Gwendolyn screaming and crying in grief._

_"Grandpa's dead!!!!" She yelled in her despair. She went on and on without end until Ben and Rook went to her to try and calm her down. They went to the room that Max was in and opened the door with Rook's keycard, to see weather or not if what Gwen was seeing was just a vision of a nearby future, due to the whole "learn stuff about the future, future ends up being changed" rule type thing that the omniverse really liked doing. The future was always going to be a sandstorm when compared to the river that was the past, but that is why the present is a gift._

_Sadly, what Gwen was saying was not a vision of a future, as the three of them saw Magister Maxwell Tennyson with freshly spilled blood pouring out of his neck that appeared to have been cut clean open. The elder's skin had grown pale, his eyes were closed, and in front of him, was a necklace with a Star of David pendent hanging from its chain laid down next to him as he rested in his own blood._

_Ben turned into Clockwork and rewound the memories that the room had of what had just occurred while Rook and Gwendolyn held onto him._

_They didn't want to believe what they were seeing._

_*Flash*_

* * *

"I'm afraid that I have no other choice Mr. Tennyson. I do desperately need to barrow Mr. Albright and bring him back to the Null Void for my girl to gather intel on Project Amalgam's history." Said the doctor before he went and sped off, stealing Ben's Plumber Badge as he did so.

All in the blink of an eye.

Ester was the first to speak after five minutes.

"Why is a doctor trying to take Alan to the Null Void?" She asked in her understandable confusion. Ester had never met Alan, but going with what Ben had told her, she knew that he was half Terran and half Pyronite through artificial means, and that he was quick to hold a grudge. But what was that "Project Amalgam" thing that the doctor was talking about?

"I don't know why a doctor is trying to steal Alan and take him to the Null Void!!!" Ben shouted as he grew more confused and frustrated by what the doctor was doing and saying and the fact that he had gotten his Plumber Badge stolen by said doctor.

Rook soon joined in their discussion.

"Perhaps this doctor was connected to the Rooters?" He suggested while wondering about why and how a Kineceleran doctor had come here through a portal instead of using his own speed to get to Bellwood from wherever he was from.

* * *

Alan was watching over his brother and sister, Alex and Ally Albright, respectively. They were born when Alan was five years old, and they were only a year old when Alan had been turned into an Amalgam Kid. For the majority of their lives since they began to create memories, they had always known that Alan was half Pyronite, but Alan could never tell them the truth about where his powers came from, for how could they understand the concept of a human being experimented on? He and his parents made an agreement that, when the twins turned 18, Alan would tell them about the Rooters Incident.

The fourteen-year-old artificial hybrid soon saw a strange blur heading towards the Albright family barn. Then he was face to face with a strange Kineceleran who he was not familiar with. Alex and Ally did not let this go unnoticed, as the two nine-year-olds tried to run to their older brother, only to be met with a tail that began in a black section at the base of the spine and ended in a black tip with five black sections in between with five sections of blue that was quick to trip them over. Alan walked around the Kineceleran in his concern for his siblings.

"Alex? Ally? Are you two okay?" He asked the twins as he helped them up.

"Are you okay?" Ally asked her big brother.

"We're okay." Stated Alex.

Neither of them were hurt too badly, as they were just covered with a few scratches. Alan turned his attention back to the Kineceleran in his growing confusion. 

"Who are you?" Alan asked as his skin began to appear to grow cracks, with these cracks began to glow a bright yellow-orange. The Albright twins instinctively ran into an old and rusty metal bathtub that was flipped upside down that rested in between the fence and the cornfields that rested on top of a small tower of a duo of broken cinder blocks to hide from the danger that they knew was about to go down.

The Kineceleran was polite enough to give Alan his answer.

"Alan Albright, my name is Dr. Logan, and I'm here to take you to the Null Void for research purposes regarding Project Amalgam and its history. You were one of the subjects involved with the work of the late Proctor Servantis, correct?" 

Alan was confused by what this "Doctor Logan" guy was talking about. Servantis was dead? How and when did that happen? Did he die naturally or was he killed? Project Amalgam? What was that? He understood that he, Manny, Helen, Pierce, and Kevin were referred by Servantis as his "precious amalgamations" or his "amalgam children", but Alan never even thought about the name of the Amalgam Kids being a term of affection that was being given to them. He never thought of himself and the other Plumbers' Helpers, sans Cooper, of being part of a project. 

Not until now.

Were there other Amalgam Kids?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my tragic misspelling of Chigago and Illanois, people who live in those places. I don't have a map. That and I don't live anywhere near Illonois. I live in the state of Texas.
> 
> Also, here's a random thing that my mom and stepdad told me about: What is it about saying that you're from Texas when you're in another country and instantly being seen as cool? Is that just something I don't get or is it just a weird cross cultural thing that just happens? I've never been outside the US before, so what's the deal?


	4. Playtime Begins Now

Alan's confusion was growing thanks to Dr. Logan's words.

What the actual fucking hell did any of that even mean?! None of that made any sense.

"Okay, Dr. Logan, why exactly are you taking me back to the Null Void? And how and why is Servantis dead? And what's this whole Project Amalgam thing you're talking about?" Alan asked.

Dr. Logan said nothing and squatted down towards the ground, pulled out a Swiss Army knife from an inner pocket of his vest, and then proceeded to slit his left forearm using his right hand, allowing for silver colored, mercury heavy blood to trickle down. Then he went on to use his left arm's claws to draw a circle onto the ground, illustrating a traditional double helix without any lines inside of it, as well as a pair of arrows pointing towards the intersection of where the two double helix lines met. He allowed for his blood to drop into what one could only call a magical circle, and the sigil began to glow a deep crimson color. As soon as the sigil began to glow, only then, did the doctor speak.

_**"Videm Vartej, Evolyutsiya Dete!"** _

Soon after he had spoken, his voice echoing while he invoked his spell, a blood red portal opened and became a window that gained the attention of what looked like an eight-year-old girl who looked like some kind of anime character. The otaku cosplayer, if she was one, walked up to her end of the portal, not even questioning what was going on, and spoke, her accent sounding like someone from New England or Quebec Province.

"Mr. Logan, you came back!" Said the girl in an excited tone. She then asked a question. "Is that Mr. Albright?"

Dr. Logan smiled upon seeing her, and was glad to answer.

"Indeed it is, my clever little girl! Now, have Doctors Habernathy and Izawa come back with Mr. Armstrong and Mister and Miss Wheels?"

"No, not yet. Also, I managed to find a bunch of notes that Daddy took and hid away!" She stated cheerfully as she ran to grab a 36cm X 18cm X 3cm spiral bound black colored notebook with the words _"Research Notes: Volume #17"_ written on the front cover in cursive red pen.

"Oh, how wonderful O-4T! We can look over his notes when we have everyone together at Base-040, which I've taken the liberty calling the _SCPS Evolution_ , if you don't mind me naming your station that, of course."

"Of course I don't mind, Dr. Logan. Now let's get this investigation started!"

With that, Dr. Logan stepped into the portal, and waited for Alan to follow. Alan quickly ran to the metal bathtub that Ally and Alex were hiding under and watching everything that just happened from and lifted it, allowing his siblings to crawl out from their hiding place. He knew that he couldn't leave them alone.

"You two okay?"

"Mmm-hmm." The twins hummed and nodded in unison in the affirmative.

"Are you going back to that scary Null Void place?" Alex asked in concern for his older brother.

"Looks like it, Alex. But I can't leave the two of you alone."

"Are you gonna take us into the scary Null Void place?" Ally asked while fearful about where they were going.

"Afraid so, Ally. But don't worry, because your awesome big brother Alan's here to protect you." Alan told them as he embraced the twins as they stood back up.

The three Albright siblings soon stepped into the portal, holding hands.


	5. Tag, You're It

Dr. Izawa had grown impatient with boredom as she awaited for a blue, black, red and white blur to speed by. The blur of the creature she was looking and waiting for belonged to her target, her name being Helen Wheels. According to the files given to her by SCP-040, Miss Wheels was a splice between Terran and Kineceleran, was something of a tech prodigy though she wasn't a technopath, as far as the late Servantis knew, and was the Amalgam Kids' main strategist. 

Those were good things to have in an agent, Ito learned that pretty quickly when she first became part of the SCP Organization. It was on her first containment breach, but she couldn't remember much due to her brain trying its best to protect her by blocking out and repressing her memories, but that proved futile as she began to grow comfortable with people dying on a regular basis and her co-workers even going so far as to make bets on who was next to die. This wasn't exactly healthy in the traditional sense, but it was kind of bittersweet, in that there was a feeling of community and a respect for death and a newfound love for life. (Unless one was immortal, but still somewhat worked if they've died more than once and were able to come back somehow.) 

Melanie watched over the streets of Undertown as she tried her best to make sure that she stayed hidden, as there had yet to be a place for Anur System natives on Terra outside of Bio-Research Area-12, as well as the rest of the other Areas and Sites connected to the Terran SCP Foundation.

But for now, the best the doctor could do was to wait.

* * *

Helen was trying her best to grasp onto each and every word that Ester, Ben, Rook and the Kineceleran Kids were trying to tell her. All she got was nonsense.

"So, let me see if this is accurate: You guys are telling me that a Kineceleran doctor working for a smart little girl came out of a portal and is trying to kidnap Alan because he's saying that the kid he's talking about wants to learn about the Rooters Incident?"

The majority of them were silent, save for the youngest child.

"Yes." Stated ML-E in a blunt voice. "Did any of what we just told you make any sense?" 

Helen thought it over in the span of thirty and a half seconds.

"Well, Manny's busy with some kind of horned witch scientist lady going crazy on Khoros, and today is my day off and I got nothing better to do, so yeah, I'm in." Helen soon sped around her and her best friend's home to grab some supplies, including a first aid kit and some bottles of water, put said supplies in a backpack and ran back to her door. "Let's go save Alan!"

* * *

Screaming flooded the streets of Undertown as an Ectonurite with dark grey-green skin wearing a dark blue sleeved cloak with a spider brooch and a large shackle around her waist, violet in color with runes around it resembling the Omnitrix's sigil flew around looking for Helen, aware that she was creating madness and inducing fear, knowing that this would attract her target. It was simple psychology, fear was just a survival instinct that told one to run in order to live.

Now her target was in her view.

"Well, hello Miss Wheels..." Said Ito as she turned around slowly and preformed a crawling motion from her left hand, in truth waving hello.

"Who are you?" Asked Helen as she began to feel her skin crawling.

"You may call me Ito, and I need to bring you to the Null Void." 

Helen smirked at hearing that. 

"Then today's your lucky day! Me and a few buddies of mine were just about to go there ourselves."

"Then it is best that we leave now"

* * *

Izawa soon pulled out a Null Void Projector, or NV Pistol, as she liked to call it, from an air pocket she made underneath her sunscreen skin and fired it at Helen, Ester, Rook, Ben and had attempted to aim the NV Pistol at herself, but due to it malfunctioning and an accidental misfiring, seven children, six Kineceleran born and one Terran born, and an adult Kineceleran had been hit and sent to the Null Void. 

"Those causalities are going to die." Melanie told herself in realization as soon as she saw the people she just shot teleport into the NV. She then shook her head and aimed the NV Pistol to the ground and fired, opening a portal into the Null Void and flew into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Manny and Helen are just best friends who live together. I've never really seen their relationship as romantic but more like a "You and I are like brother and sister" kind of thing. Makes a bit of sense if we take the weird sci-fi biopunk style biology experimentation Frankenstein-esque stuff into account, the brother-sister thing, but I'll save that whole analysis thing for an essay/letter. Whenever I decide to make that. Also, I'm sorry for sinking your Helen/Manny ships in advance.


	6. Gladiator Games

Holly knew that fighting a Tetramand/Terran hybrid was something of a bad idea, but damn did she love it! Utilizing her skills in thaumaturgy made her side of the fight much easier. She levitated herself into the air, achieving flight. A red-violet aura surrounded her body as she activated her magic. She then conjured a pair of mana machetes and proceeded to keep going at him. 

"I love this job!" She shouted as she opened up a portal into the Null Void. _**"Vikhrevoy pozivamo!"**_

Manny's eyes widened upon seeing this. _Just who the actual fuck is this bitch?!_ He thought to himself as he gestured for Argit to fire his quills in her direction, but the Doctor knew better than to be tricked into a trap made by a pair of young fools.

It was like a dance.

A very fast paced, but at the same time, very careful dance...

* * *

It was only when the two young men stopped to look out the wall like windows did they realize just where that rift lead into...

Holly gently put her hands upon their shoulders, and greeted them with a smile.

"Hello gentlemen. My name is Doctor Holly Habernathy and I am quite proud to say welcome back to the Null Void."

Despite her polite tone, the hybrid and the possum like alien both heard a sting of eeriness in her voice as she said that.

An eeriness that they both knew was telling them to run...

But they knew better than that.


	7. Dollhouse, Part 1 of 3

SCP-040 watched as her caregivers returned most with the specimens that her father had made. 

First was Dr. Logan who came back with Mr. Albright and a pair of twins whom Forty had never met. A boy and a girl, both of them being of African decent like Mr. Albright. The boy was about two centimeters shorter than the girl, if 040 had to guess. The girl was wearing a pale and short sleeved yellow dress with blue beads in her cornrow braided hair, with a pair of pink sneakers and purple socks. Her masculine counterpart had all his hair shaven off in the back, but was in a style of something similar to a pixie cut from the ears upwards. His clothing was composed of a blue tank top, a pair of light blue jeans, and a pair black sandals, but not the kind of sandals that would make the spaces between your big toe and your little toes feel weird, but the kind that made sure your toes felt happy to not be separated.

They both shared hazel eyes, but oddly, Mr. Albright's eyes were blue.

* * *

Next was Dr. Izawa unsurprisingly coming back with the same air of danger and fun that Zero-Forty knew all too well by now. A portal had appeared from the ceiling of the "playroom" as she liked to call it, and several screams had been heard. These screams belonging to Magister Rook and Mr. Tennyson, along with Miss Wheels and a woman with pink hair who was dressed up as an Eskimo person, but her clothes colors were purple and black and her skin was a pale blue color and she had lavender markings on her face. 

Then, there were people on the roof of the _SCPS Evolution._ Seven, to be exact. Five male and three female. After Dr. Izawa went through the ceiling about three or four times and coming back with six Kinecelerans and one human.

* * *

Finally, Dr. Habernathy with Mr. Armstrong, and a creature that looked like a giant rodent wearing a hoodie. Not the weirdest thing Forty had seen surprisingly, as the Skip had seen and created far stranger.

After introductions, 040 and the other kids were told by the Doctors to go play in one of the converted holding cells that was inside the main laboratory, now "art rooms". Forty was delighted to show some kids who were around her own age her property, but there seemed to be some sort of odd disconnect between 040 and the other kids. 

When she showed everyone her Dash-Ones, as well as a few concept doodles for future subanomalies, DJ was confused and asked what they were. She answered honestly, and told them that they started out as normal animals that she turned into her pets. When ML-E asked how that was possible, Forty simply said that "[she] just made them with [her] powers" and asked if that was weird. Jimmy asked about her powers and what they were. Again, Forty just told them:

"I use my powers on animals and they do whatever I want them to. I'm a monster with the power to make new monsters."

Then, when K8-E asked about what kinds of animals Forty used, the pink haired child simply stated: "I use a whole bunch of animals. Pigs, cats, dogs, fish, birds, people. You know, just regular organisms."

E-N screamed out as soon as Forty's words caught up with him.

_"Hold up! Did you just say that you turn people into your weird monster pets?!"_

**_"WHAT?!"_** Yelled all but E-N and 040. 

"Yeah? I sometimes turn people into Dash-Ones. What's the problem with that?"

"Don't you know that using your powers on people is a bad thing?" Asked Ally as she was trying to get over the shock of what Forty had just said. Forty just tilted her head, not understanding. 

"What do you mean? As long as I'm being supervised, I'm allowed to be as creative as I want with my powers. Why would it be bad for me to use my powers on a person?" Forty said to the other children as she remained confused about why they were so weirded out by the fact that she sometimes used people as testing specimens. First her daddy screaming in fear upon witnessing Bonebeast being born, then Mr. and Miss Tennyson freaking out about Wyvern's birth and Magister Rook questioning nature along with Magister Tennyson straight up hiding his fear of her powers, despite the fact that he wasn't supposed to be scared of her, but she did hear the old man mutter something about a "worshipper of mutations" whatever that meant. 

* * *

**_ To be continued... _ **


	8. Dollhouse, Part 2 of 3

**Interview-040-Amalgam #1**

**Interviewer:** Dr. JKB Logan M. D.

 **Interviewee:** PoI-040-2-006 ( **Public Name:** Alan Albright)

_**Begin Log** _

**Dr. Logan:** Please state your name for the record.

 **PoI-040-2-006:** Alan Albright. Why do I need to tell you guys my name exactly?

 **Dr. Logan:** For informational purposes, but if you want, we can ask RAISA to censor your name. 

**PoI-040-2-006:** What's RAISA?

 **Dr. Logan:** They're the people in charge of information for the Foundation.

 **PoI-040-2-006:** The Foundation? Is that who you work for?

 **Dr. Logan:** In a sense, but that's not important right now, Mr. Albright. Would it be okay if I asked you some questions regarding your history with the Rooters?

 **PoI-040-2-006:** Hmm... All right, but if I'm being honest here, my memories of my Amalgam Kid days are a bit fuzzy. I was six years old when I got transformed, so that might be some kind of factor or whatever.

 **Dr. Logan:** I understand. Most minds are like that. First question: What is the earliest thing that you can remember about the Rooters?

 **PoI-040-2-006:** Not much, but the clearest memory I have involved meeting Manny, Helen, Kevin, and...

 **Dr. Logan:** "And?"

 **PoI-040-2-006:** Pierce. Pierce Wheels. He was one of us. He was our second-in-command when I was little, I think, but then those _[Suddenly raises his voice in anger]_ _racists in shining armor went and had to make Pierce go away and not come back. [Sniffling and crying are heard]_

 **Dr. Logan:** _[Under his breath]_ So that's why we couldn't find him. _[Returns to original volume]_ I understand how you feel. I can't even begin to describe how much pain I've felt whenever I've to put beloved pets to sleep or whenever I've lost a specimen to forces outside of my control. But, if it helps, I've always told myself that "If they can't be here with us in life, then they're waiting for us in death." Does that help?

 **PoI-040-2-006:** A little bit. _[Sniffs]_ Can we go to the next question now?

 **Dr. Logan:** Of course. I'll see if I can avoid asking about Mr. Wheels, but I do need information regarding all peoples involved with the late Servantis. 

**PoI-040-2-006:** I can't give you anything on Pierce, but I can tell you what little I got on Servantis. I don't have much to say about him though, other than the fact that he was a madman. Maybe even more so than Kevin. 

**Dr. Logan:** What can you tell me about the late Servantis? 

**PoI-040-2-006:** He was a psychic who messed with our heads. He'd sometimes call us his quote-unquote "precious amalgamation children" or something like that along those lines. He was part Cerebrocrustacean and part human when I met him. But I kept thinking that something was wrong with him, like Servantis was sick. And Kevin, too, but I think that Kevin's a different kind of sick. He used this weird machine bed thing that had a whole bunch of these wires and stuff, and while I was being transformed, the wires were glowing red somehow. 

**Dr. Logan:** The wires glowed red? How were the wires on the machine glowing red?

 **PoI-040-2-006:** I don't know, but next thing I knew, he, for some reason, zapped my head with his head and he was forcing me to think in a way I wouldn't normally think. Like those thoughts were in my voice, but they weren't my ideas, you know?

 **Dr. Logan:** _[Under his breath]_ Effects are not too different from a common cognitohazardous humanoid. _[Returns to original volume]_ Prior to meeting me, did anyone inform you of Servantis' passing?

 **PoI-040-2-006:** No. How did he die?

 **Dr. Logan:** According to O-4T, he was torn apart to shreds by Mr. Levin. 

**PoI-040-2-006:** _[In a shocked tone]_ WHAT?! 

**Dr. Logan:** Please watch your tone, Mr. Albright. I might not have visible ears in the same way that you do, but I still have eardrums, so would you kindly lower your volume. Some of us are trying to not go deaf seven Earth orbits after being reassigned from screaming humanoid sized pear shaped members of the class _Aves._

 **PoI-040-2-006:** What kind of doctor are you?

 **Dr. Logan:** Doctor of Medicine, veterinary sciences. 

**PoI-040-2-006:** Why are you assigned to a human girl if you're a vet?

 **Dr. Logan:** _Homo sapiens_ are no different to me than a common _Rattus norvegicus._ Humans are just another animal. A fact that _your_ species seems to _constantly forget._ Now, can we get back to our interview?

 **PoI-040-2-006:** I think I've told you enough, Doctor.

 **Dr. Logan:** Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Albright.

**_End Log_ **

* * *

**Interview-040-Amalgam #2**

**Interviewer:** Dr. Melanie Izawa Ph.D.

 **Interviewee:** PoI-040-2-003 ( **Public Name:** Helen Wheels)

_**Begin Log** _

**Dr. Izawa:** State your name for the record, please.

 **PoI-040-2-003:** Helen Wheels, and yes, I know what my name sounds like. You don't have to rub it in. _[Under her breath, laughing]_ Although, I gotta admit, my folks named me well.

 **Dr. Izawa:** _[Giggles]_ Don't worry. I've been in the same kind of situation. Happens to all of us eventually. Now, would it be okay if I asked you a few questions about your days with the Rooters?

 **PoI-040-2-003:** Um, okay, but I'm still a bit... Disturbed by the whole thing, the Rooters Incident... Manny and I don't really ever talk about it, but we both can't deal with it. Manny's better at hiding his insecurities regarding it than I am.

 **Dr. Izawa:** Hm. And here I thought that you were the one who liked to keep their emotions hidden. What is your earliest memory involving the late Servantis?

 **PoI-040-2-003:** "Late Servantis?" Why are you calling him that? 

**Dr. Izawa:** Oh, right. Security also includes information. Are you aware that Servantis is now deceased and has been for almost the past Terran year and a half? 

**PoI-040-2-003:** What? How did Servantis die? Did somebody kill him or something?

 **Dr. Izawa:** Yes. Let's go back to our interview, shall we? 

**PoI-040-2-003:** Why?

 **Dr. Izawa:** Excuse me? 

**PoI-040-2-003:** Why was Servantis killed?

 **Dr. Izawa:** I'm afraid to tell you that I honestly don't know. 

_**End Log** _

* * *

**Interview-040-Amalgam #3**

**Interviewer:** Dr. Holly Habernathy

 **Interviewee:** PoI-040-2-005 ( **Public Name:** Manny Armstrong)

**_Begin Log_ **

**Dr. Habernathy:** Tell me your name.

 **PoI-040-2-005:** Manny Armstrong. What's all this stuff for exactly?

 **Dr. Habernathy:** We're investigating the history of Project Amalgam and the events of the Rooters Incident. Since you are a part of that history, it'll be my job to learn from you. Can I ask you some questions about what I've just told you?

 **PoI-040-2-005:** Go ahead. 

**Dr. Habernathy:** Thank you, Mr. Armstrong. What is your earliest memory of the Rooters?

 **PoI-040-2-005:** I was thirteen. I don't know how I ended up in the Null Void, but I just woke up remembering that my parents were screaming and there was like a bunch of gunfire and a whole lot of red splattering my old house. My mom gave me her Plumber's Badge at some point and then I got knocked out. I never saw my family again after that. Next thing I knew, I was put into a cell in this very base. 

**Dr. Habernathy:** Why was there gunfire in your home at the time?

 **PoI-040-2-005:** I don't want to talk about it. Just the same old thing: Cops not caring about our kind of people. Racial profiling. Nothing new on the western front, you know?

 **Dr. Habernathy:** Yeah, I've definitely been there. Now, how did you react to meeting Servantis?

 **PoI-040-2-005:** He said he and the other Rooters were going to take care of me. I was an idiot to believe them. All I was to them was a slave. Just like my ancestors.

 **Dr. Habernathy:** Nothing new there, either, I'm guessing? 

**PoI-040-2-005:** Nothing new... Can we just end the interview already?

 **Dr. Habernathy:** That's probably for the best. For now, I think you've given me all I need, but we do still require more information.

_**End Log**_

* * *

**Interview-040-Amalgam #4**

**Interviewer:** Dr. Melanie Izawa Ph.D.

 **Interviewee:** PoI-040-2-004 ( **Public Name:** Argent "Argit" Hystrix)

_**Begin Log** _

**Dr. Izawa:** Name please.

 **PoI-040-2-004:** Argit.

 **Dr. Izawa:** Is that your _legal_ name, sir?

 **PoI-040-2-004:** Nah. I've just been called that for years. So long I guess that I just ditched my real name. 

**Dr. Izawa:** And what exactly is your proper name? I can't just use a common nickname, you know? It would do you no respect if I used "Argit" in place of your true self. 

**PoI-040-2-004:** Fine, Doc. My real name is _[Under his breath]_ Argent Hystrix...

 **Dr. Izawa:** Excuse me? I didn't hear you.

 **PoI-040-2-004:** _[Agitated]_ Argent Hystrix! My name is Argent Hystrix, all right?! Now what the fuck do you people want from me?!

 **Dr. Izawa:** Mr. Hystrix, I meant not to agitate you. I just need to ask you a few questions regarding Project Amalgam and the Rooters Incident. Getting mad at me will not help us. Now can we properly begin with our interview?

 **PoI-040-2-004:** Fine. Sorry for shouting at ya. What's the first question?

 **Dr. Izawa:** What is your earliest memory involving the Rooters?

 **PoI-040-2-004:** Being thrown into a cage. 

**Dr. Izawa:** Okay, can you be more specific?

 **PoI-040-2-004:** The folks who kidnapped me kept feeling like they were missing something. Well, at least Servantis was, Swift and Leander were normal. Where are the Rooters anyways?

 **Dr. Izawa:** "Something missing?" What was he missing?

 **PoI-040-2-004:** I'm not sure, but I think whatever Servantis was missing was probably something important. At least, that's what I've always thought.

 **Dr. Izawa:** I think we have all we need for now. Thank you for your time, Mr. Hystrix.

_**End Log**_

* * *

**Interview-040-Amalgam #5**

**Interviewer:** Magister Rook Blonko

 **Interviewee:** SCP-040

_**Begin Log** _

**Magister Rook:** It is quite the honor to see you again, Miss Darwin-Adler. 

**SCP-040:** It's nice to see you too, magic-stir. Did I say that right? I keep messing it up.

 **Magister Rook:** You almost got the title correct that time. Almost. I can understand where you are coming from, it is a bit difficult to pronounce at times. 

**SCP-040:** Your title keeps making me think of churches. Is that weird?

 **Magister Rook:** Maybe to you. I have never gone to church before. My religious views are possibly far different from yours. 

**SCP-040:** Did you go to some kind of alien church when you were a kid? Before you became one of the Space Police Army people?

 **Magister Rook:** My family did not have that kind of time, but we did pray for good things. But I am no longer in touch with the deities that I once prayed to. As I grew older, I became more disillusioned by Them and Their blessings. But I suppose that this is just normal for people like us; once we learn more about other parts of our homes, the less we understand about ourselves. 

**SCP-040:** Are you scared of going back to your home planet? I talked with one of the MTF people who came back to Bio-Research Area-12 last week after a huge fight with those scary book-burner people and she told me that she wasn't happy with coming back home. Does that happen to the Space Police Army people?

 **Magister Rook:** That might be more common than you would think. Now, can we begin our proper interview, Miss Darwin-Adler?

 **SCP-040:** Okay. What's the first question?

 **Magister Rook:** What was your opinion of your father when you met him?

 **SCP-040:** Scary, but sorta cool, in a weird kind of way. It was like he finally found something that was crazy important to him. Maybe it was me? Although I did get pretty homesick, but I don't think he liked that part of me being under his care. He was nice enough to bring food and we'd sometimes play games and we even got to watch a movie about a giant tornado made out of sharks. I prefer slasher movies, but he didn't have any. He had a few books to read, but he told me not to read them.

 **Magister Rook:** What kinds of books did Servantis have that you were not allowed to read?

 **SCP-040:** They were mostly notebooks and diaries he wrote dating from when he was my age and living with his really big family in some place that Dr. Trebuchet called the Soviet Union, but I can't read those without needing a translator, but they wouldn't work right 'cause none of the words couldn't be put into any translators and they didn't look like Russian or anything that used the alphabet from there, so I found some books from after he learned how to speak and write in English, but the words were all wrong and weird sounding when I read them out loud, but his English got better. He was a surprisingly good poet. Not sure how he ended up meeting Mommy and having me though, but I'm gonna keep trying to find anything that Daddy wrote about her. 

**Magister Rook:** Well, it is nice that you have gained an appreciation for your father, despite the fact that he kidnapped you. How have you been regarding your new base? I have seen a few photographs that had been given to me.

 **SCP-040:** This base is so cool! The nice O5 people and the Magistrata lady were super sweet to give me Daddy's old base. I even managed to have Wyvern and Bonebeast become the guards for the place. But I do have some rules for when I'm allowed to go outside and into the Null Void.

 **Magister Rook:** And what exactly are these rules for when you are allowed outside of Base-040? 

**SCP-040:** I can't go anywhere without wearing my I. D. Mask and trackers, I can't go anywhere near non-Foundation based areas, like towns or prisons, and I'm not allowed to use my anomaly powers unless it's a last resort. I am allowed to play in any ruins that the MTF people find though. _[Pauses]_ What happened to your eye? 

**Magister Rook:** I would rather not discuss it. You would not like what I would tell you. You are too young to know such things and I do not want to destroy your youthful bliss. 

**SCP-040:** I can handle it! I'm not like regular people! I'm my Mommy and Daddy's daughter! Daddy was probably just as important as you, if not more, and so am I!

 **Magister Rook:** _[Sighs]_ There are so many things that you need to learn regarding your father...

**_End Log_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question of "Why?" is really starting to become an arc word in this series, isn't it? Not too surprising, since I wrote "Agent XI: Volume 1" around the same time the SCP-5000 contest concluded. In case if you're wondering what the name of SCP-5000 was, it asked the question of "Why?"


	9. Dollhouse, Part 3 Of 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for wham!!!

Holly wasn't sure what to make of what they now had as evidence regarding Project Amalgam. They had gleaned as much as they could dig up, but something was still missing. If only they just had one more piece of their puzzle, everything would make sense.

But what was it? 

Why did Darrick Adler have to get murdered?

Why was SCP-811 turned into what she was now?

Why was SCP-040 found in Portland, Maine?

Just why?

Holly just needed to know why. She wasn't sure if she was going mad or if she already was, but she knew that she had to keep going. Not for herself, but for the betterment of the SCP Organization.

Knowledge is power, right?

* * *

Ito should've known better than this.

An exorcism was just too extreme, even by her standards of esoteric and scientific exploration, but there were no longer any other options.

It had to be done.

But what deity did the late Servantis hold his faith into? Judging from the records that the Foundation had, he was most likely a Sarkic, although it was unclear if he was either a Proto-Sarkic or a Neo-Sarkic. Going from what was written told them that he was most likely the former in his youth, but shifted into being the latter as he got older. Now the dates made a bit more sense thanks to the fact that most Sarkics by birth often had far greater lifespans than those not native to the religion. 

But what did that mean for SCP-040's own lifespan?

* * *

If JKB was a foolish man, he wouldn't have become a vet. He knew that becoming a part of the Organization was bound to bring great changes to his life, but what nobody was able to warn him about was that he'd be hiding secrets about his work or having no choice but to cut ties with his friends and family.

But once he cut ties, he was dead to the rest of the universe, with nowhere else to be, while also being everywhere at once. 

He was haunted by the questions about what he had been researching for the past year and a half. He could not sleep. In this quest for wisdom, he seldom spoke to the many save for those he was co-assigned to this project with. 

Just who was Darrick Adler?

Who was Yolda Darwin?

Was she alive or dead? Or was she...?

No...

No, that would be impossible! 

There's no way that Yolda Darwin could be...

**_Yaldabaoth?!_ **

But then that would mean that the Foundation was containing and studying Her child. 

It was all starting to make almost too much sense...

SCP-040's anomaly, with its focus on living matter, the resulting SCP-040-1 being strictly loyal to the girl and her alone, the fact that her powers can't work on non-biological materials, it was all beginning to line up with the core details related to Sarkicism.

But what did that mean for her father's side of the family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!!


	10. Madness Is In Our Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep your eyes peeled for some Easter eggs and pop culture references. I wanted to have some fun with this chapter.

**_Friedkin University, Earth._**

Kevin and Carrie had just been allowed into Hex's library, under the cover story of wanting to research the Charms of Bezel. In reality, however, they were actually headed somewhere that had nothing to do with them: 

The Null Void.

Kevin had informed his mother about a secret stairwell that led to a room filled with his and Gwendolyn's old stuff from back when they lived not too far away from Friedkin. The room, which the Half-Blood and his former lover often called "The Lucky Cave", had a tunnel which had a portal to the Null Void at its end. 

But there was a hard part about getting into the Lucky Cave and that was remembering which book on which shelf opened the door to the Lucky Cave in the first place.

Before Kevin had the chance to recall, the Levins soon heard a female voice shouting in their direction.

"Hey!"

The mother/son duo turned around to see a young Caucasian woman somewhere in her mid to late-20's with white hair, orchid eyes, and wearing a dark plum colored trench coat, a pair of black leggings, a lavender T-shirt underneath her coat that matched the streaks in her hair, and a pair of violet sneakers with black laces.

Charmcaster.

"Who let the two of you in my library?!" She demanded to know. She wasn't told that there were going to be any visitors for today, so seeing the boyfriend of her former arch-nemesis and some random lady who didn't look like a regular student was far from expected.

Kevin, who was more familiar with the Ledgerdomainer, was the one to answer her.

"My mom's an alumni of the school and Professor Hex let us in. Also, why aren't you inside your bag again?" Kevin explained as he pondered the question that he had just asked. Carrie nudged her son's arm and sputtered out an "ahem" sound. 

"Oh! Got ya. Charmcaster, this is my mother: Carrie Levin, graduate from the Class of '89 and alumni of Friedkin University. Mom, this is Charmcaster." Kevin stated with a sense of pride as he introduced his mother to his former enemy. 

The two women shook hands, no longer strangers.

* * *

**_SCPS Evolution , Null Void._ **

Ester had no frame of reference for what was going on today. For all intents and purposes, she was just along for the ride, but what kind of ride was she on? Did it have to do with Ben and Rook no longer having a healthy relationship? She understood very little of what was happening, but what knowledge she did have wasn't anything pretty.

A little girl who can turn animals, plants, and people into monsters, a conspiracy about the Plumbers and Ben, some kind of "S-C-P" letter obsession, and a broken family from somewhere called Portland. 

Why was today being so weird?

"Miss Ester?" Said a small voice. She looked down to the girl who Rook simply referred to as "Number Forty", at least, whenever he was not left alone with the girl. It was odd to call a child by a number instead of an actual name, but Forty didn't really seem to mind being called an "it" rather than a "her".

It was uncanny to hear _Rook_ of all people call a person as if they were not even deserving of personhood, let alone a name.

"Um, yeah?" Ester responded in a state of confusion. She put on a fake smile to hide her fear of the girl and knelt down to meet her eye level.

"Are you like Miss Wheels, Mr. Albright, and Mr. Armstrong?"

"Hybrid?" Guessed Ester, not understanding.

"No. An experiment that Daddy made." Stated Forty, correcting her.

Ester was a bit confused by that response. What was she talking about?

"Forty, can you please be a bit more clear by what you mean by that?"

"Were you one of Daddy's amalgam kids, or, I guess my siblings? Wait, what?" Forty continued onwards, not quite sure of her own words. 

Ester froze as she heard that. 

Briefly.

"Um, Forty?"

"Yeah?"

" _Who_ exactly _is_ your dad?" Asked Ester as she was starting to see if she could put whatever two plus two even was at this point. What was happening today?!

"Servantis. Mr. Levin tore him up into bits with a shotgun and made the walls all pretty." Answered Forty with nothing but a smile on her face. Her smile wasn't some kind of disturbing grin, but was just like any other child's.

Pure and youthful, but Ester was almost subconsciously aware that there was something very _wrong_ with this child.

"To answer your question, Forty, I don't understand what you're saying about me..."

Ester knew that she had no association with the Rooters in any way, so there'd be no way that she was an Amalgam Kid...

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun!!!!!! There's a bit of speculation going around the "Ben 10" fandom that states that Ester is one of the Rooters' experimental child solders, so I wanted to bring it up and see what I can do with that.
> 
> Big news: the Agent XI Canon Hub series now has its own wiki and discord server!!!


	11. Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all just forget the Agent XI Canon wiki and discord server. It's all a ghost now. They're dead. I quit Fandom Wiki. I'm never going back there again.

The Levin duo weren't quite sure how to get rid of Charmcaster being so ever watchful as they searched through the library for the book that was able to open up the door to the Lucky Cave. Why couldn't Kevin remember where it was?

Carrie soon had a idea pop into her head for how they were going to get into the Lucky Cave without needing to use a hidden door at all, but as she calculated the methodology of her plan, she knew that Kevin's weak conscience would show up to doubt her. 

Being a sociopath, Kevin understood what right and wrong were, but his ability to have regrets about any of the bad things that he had done was very weak thing. He had no patience nor high level of guilt. Carrie, on the other hand, was a pure psychopath who could easily fake emotions and manipulate whoever she wanted. It was child's play for her to make people cry just by putting words in their mouths and making them blame themselves for things that they never even did. Doing the same to Charmcaster would be nothing, but Kevin was a very intelligent young man who would know the inner workings of his mother's mind.

Kevin grew up knowing that Carrie could do exactly as her mind was able to do, but could he truly understand her?

* * *

The spell was ready for the Practitioners desired, but they weren't yet here, so everybody was stuck waiting for them.

While they were waiting, Ester's mind was running wild regarding Forty's question. What was she talking about when she called her "one of [her] amalgam siblings"? Who was Servantis and was he torn to bits? And what did Forty mean by Kevin "making the walls all pretty"? 

Was Ester really an experiment that the Rooters made? 

No, that would be insane shark jumping nonsense, right?

* * *

Habernathy looked over the incantation one more time, repeating it to herself in her head, not wanting to activate it prematurely. Her Skill wasn't as strong as it would be if she was a Professional Exorcist instead of a geneticist who used thaumaturgy for simple studying of DNA and codons and what not. 

She looked at the spell one more time.

* * *

 **_"B_ ** _**otigs Zaborito Carpis..."** _

* * *

Habernathy trailed off in her own mind as she tried to re-read it. Something about using the spell on a building instead of a person just didn't feel right, but this needed to be done.

Was this even ethical? 

To summon the dead and disrupt their rest?

Did Holly even have the guts to pull off such an unholy crime?

* * *

Logan was in pure panic mode upon realization of the mere _concept of SCP-040 being the child or a child of **Yaldabaoth.**_ The ** _Demiurge_** having _a child or maybe several children_ with the late Darrick Adler was unthinkable, but, just, _why?!_

JKB was found by Ito curled up into what could be called the Kineceleran version of a fetal position, muttering to himself about whatever his most recent hypothesis regarding SCP-040. Ito was used to seeing her teammate doing this kind of thing, but even after knowing his mind for the past twelve Earth orbits around Sol, there were still things about him that she still didn't know, but wasn't that just how the nature of her work was supposed to be?

"JKB? Did you come up with a new theory about SCP-040? Or are you panicking about a new theory about SCP-040 that recently just got to you?" Asked the Ectonurite as she phased from the floor and floated into the air, sitting down next to her friend as she landed and placing a claw onto his back in her best attempt to calm him down.

"What's munching at your brain? No charge, drugs, or mind-walking."

No response from the theropod-like alien.

"Okay, what's the idea?"

JKB soon took in a deep inhale, then exhaled.

"I think that SCP-040 might be either a child or the child of Yaldabaoth who took on the form of Yolda Darwin so that she could mate with Servantis." He spouted out rapidly, but Melanie knew him well enough to keep up with him.

The ghost-like alien was, rather understandably, confused by what the actual fuck her teammate just said. (Not to mention more than a little bit grossed out by the idea of a man making love to a fleshy blob monster goddess thing. Great, now she needed a Class B Amnestic for that thought.) 

"Uhhh.... I think I'm going to go and get Holly and try to see if Ectonurites can ingest Amnestics..."

"You... You pictured something weird, even by _your_ standards, didn't you?"

"Indeed I did. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go lose my lunch."

With that, Ito flew through the nearest wall towards Dr. Habernathy's direction.

* * *

Carrie weighed the pros and cons as she approached Charmcaster. A fellow Type Blue like her, but one with a lifetime's worth of knowledge on thaumatology, rather than a few decades of practice. She practically utilized magick as easily as breathing air. It was so unfair. To be born soaked in magick. While Carrie had spent years perfecting her Skills in the Arts and still wasn't done learning. 

"Hey, Charm Blaster, right?" Carrie began. "You know, Kevin's been telling me stories about you, and I've been wondering: How strong are you? In terms of magickal power? I mean, you know that you're one of the most powerful witches this side of the cosmos, but, like, could you fight somebody who you think to be far, far, far above your Skill Level in terms of intellect?" She said with a smirk of confidence that this little plan would work. 

Kevin was quick to take notice of what his mom was doing. He stepped back, knowing that a witch fight was about to go down.

* * *

_*Flash*_

_Carrie and Kevin were in Site-17 sitting in a containment chamber (5m X 5m X 5m), eating dinner on opposite ends of their table. Kevin had requested to be put into containment, in the same manner as his fellow anomalous humanoids would naturally be locked into. It was granted, but on a few conditions, but he had yet to be told what they were._

_The meal was unimportant. The conversation was._

_"Mom, what am I?" Kevin asked, no longer knowing who and/or what he was now._

_Carrie sighed, knowing that these kinds of questions would come up at some point. It wasn't uncommon for her to ask herself what Devin would do if he was still alive._

_"You're... something that nobody will ever truly understand, except you. I can't answer that kind of question for you, son. I'm still asking myself who and what I am even decades after I left your grandfather... And even after your dad's... Passing away..."_

_"Whatever happened between you and Grandpa Abe, anyways? You never want to talk to me about him. Is he still alive?"_

_"You're better off without him in your life. He'll just chew you up and spit you out."_

_"You didn't answer my question..."_

_"I'm a magician. A Type Blue, to be more accurate. Not an illusionist on the stage, although there is some overlap."_

_Kevin did a spit take upon hearing that. Then coughed from accidentally choking on water. He wasn't old enough to drink wine like his mom was._

_" **You're seriously just going to say that about yourself, but you're not wanting to talk about our family's history?!"** He shouted in a mix of confusion and anger. " **Just tell me everything!!! I have the right to know exactly who you are and what I am!!! Tell me the truth about what the fuck happened between you and Grandpa Abe right now or I'm going to have no other choice but to..."** He stopped himself before he'd end up saying something that he knew he'd be unable to take back._

_*Flash*_

* * *

Kevin didn't dare witness or listen to whatever the fucking Hell his mother was doing with Charmcaster. 

He didn't bother himself with such things anymore. 

It was all pointless by now; to think that he used to be a part of that old world of mundanity. 

But that Kevin was a dead man now. 

But, who was he now? 

Who was he other than just a monster who had no right to call himself a man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it!!! I'm done with this chapter!!!!


	12. The Ritual For The Sarkic Ghost Of Proctor Servantis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poetry format  
> Spells from canon  
> "RST" is a WIP  
> My haiku skills suck
> 
> (btw, "RST" is short for "Red String Theory", which is now part 4 of this series instead of a stand alone fic. Why? Because why not?)

The Doctors, the Civilians, the Plumbers, the Amalgams, and the Heiress gather 'round the Seal of Evolution, as they have named it. 

The Seal is a blood colored ring with twin arrows pointing inwards to the center of the double helix that has no lines within.

The Exorcist arrives on time with her son, but they leave the Witch who allowed them entrance into the Void of Null. 

"Too risky" The Exorcist tells her only child, much to his apathy.

* * *

The Invocation is Cast.

The Heiress shakes and shivers, despite her Cloak shifting and changing to keep her warm.

Her Steed goes to calm his owner's nerves, but this too fails.

Next is the Orchestra, who sings to her mistress a lullaby. 

Then comes her Dragon, who merely waits and watches, not just for their commander, but for bringers of harm and interruption. Their Domain is the Sky-Never-Ending, and they are forever watchful.

Finally, the Beast who weaves his web. He is a silent creature whom seldom speaks, for only the Heiress can allow for such. His Domain is the Land-Forever-Damned, and he must stand his ground.

Soon, all now see the ruby glow.

The Proctor is coming.

* * *

The Thaumiel screams as the metal floor beneath him turns to bone.

All of the peoples involved are screaming as the Temple floods with human blood.

* * *

The Kineceleran Kids all tried their best to hold on to each other, T8-M doing her best to run as fast as she can, but the blood is too thick when compared to water. She hears them screaming out for her, but where were her children?!

"KIDS?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" T8-M shouts, knowing that their kind couldn't swim and that Hatchlings could easily drown. Death by drowning in human blood was NOT a good way to go out.

"MAMA!!!!" Many young voices cry out, trying to swim to her, but their legs weren't built for aquatic activities.

They could only run.

That's all that they could do.

All they've ever known was running.

Nothing else.

What is a Kineceleran parent supposed to do in a child-soon-to-be-dead-by-drowning kind of situation?!

What would you do if your children are near the brink of drowning in blood?

What would anyone do?

* * *

Blonko always thought that he would "go out" during his years as a Plumber at some point, though he never thought that he would ever die via blood flood. Bound to happen at some point, but not at such a young age.

But that was life for any being. 

Life was never fair, so neither is death.

While Blonko was able to swim in water just fine, blood was another story.

He had never known blood as well as a more experienced Plumber would, but he was a stranger to it. Only knowing blood from his own scars and cuts and blisters; never a pooling of the fluid. 

Never anything like this.

* * *

Jimmy didn't think that this was how he was going to die.

Drowning inside an alien space station in another dimension that was filling up with human blood at the age of thirteen.

Weird way to go out, but maybe if he survived this, somehow, he could finally sign up on that Parawatch Wiki website and write down everything that was happening to him write now and see if it would get upvoted or something?

Stupid thing to hope for, but it was something nice to hold onto.

At least he'd be dying as himself: Just a kid with a computer. 

Not a bad thing to hope for after all.

* * *

Ben needed to transform into something, anything at all to stop the blood from drowning everybody.

XLR8 clearly couldn't swim, so he tried to think of someone else.

Anything born with gills would be unable to breathe, let alone swim. Blood was far too thick and didn't have enough oxygen for an animal as large as a human if blood could be used for something like an Olympic-sized swimming pool. The circulatory system had its limits, after all.

So Ripjaws, Jetray, and Walkatrout were all out.

Arctiguana or Big Chill could work, but then there'd be a risk of heavily increased blood pressure and hypothermia-like effects on the entire building, since it was technically a living entity now.

How did the Rooter Base even start turning into an animal in the first place?

Was it because of that EVO making girl's powers?

Or was Ghost Servantis' haunting abilities combining his fusion science with his illusion skills?

Or was it a father-daughter superpower combo?

As disturbingly weird as that last one sounded, it did sound kinda sweet if Ben's personal definition of "sweet" meant an evil psychic ghost dad and his still living monster making daughter transforming a metal and glass building into a bone and keratin monstrosity that was full of human blood, then yeah, it was kinda sweet.

* * *

There was red.

Red, red, red.

The blood rapidly evaporated and the ghost had made himself known.

He looked just like how he did in life, but now he was full of bullet holes in various areas, mostly in his torso and head, his Proto-Armor was torn apart, but thankfully he was wearing modest undergarment-type clothing, since even he had standards when it came to a child and what they were allowed to see, though his underwear was also full of holes, but mostly just his tank top. His limbs and neck looked as if they had been chopped off by a freshly sharpened butcher's knife, but in truth, they were ripped off from the joints, at every joint, one by one, piece by piece. No joint in him was spared.

Other than revealing how exactly he died, Servantis was now a ghost serving his sentence in whichever Afterlife he ended up in. He didn't look very happy to be brought back to the reality of the living, but he tolerated it for now, knowing that he would most likely be sent back.

He spoke in hearse, raspy, and whisper-like tone of voice. Since spirits of the dead didn't really get summoned very often, with the exception of the time frame between the last ten days of October and the first three days of November, or the Thirteen Days Of Druid Hallow de Muertos as ghosts called it, Servantis' voice had hushed due to lack of use.

"Hello again... My sweet and clever Emily..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly just made up Druid Hallow de Muertos. Feel free to play around with the idea as much as you want to.


	13. Like Father, Unlike Daughter

"Hello, my sweet and clever Emily." Greeted Servantis to his child once more. Forty was unpleased by his so-called charm, simply giving him a scowl. 

"Hello Dad." She greeted as a red-orange energy began to surround her hands. Cryptic Mana mixed with Sarkic Magic. The Cryptic (orange) energy stemming from her natural state as a Cryptic Humanoid, and the Sarkic (red) energies stemming from her (possibly) Sarkic heritage. "I have a few questions to ask you."

"What kinds of questions, my girl?"

"Questions about..." She trailed off.

What could she ask of her father?

Questions about her mother?

Questions about Ae?

Questions about why he had to leave her behind?

"Questions about why you did everything that you did. Why did you mutate Ae? Why did you create Project Amalgam? Are there other Amalgams? How did you end up meeting Mom? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!"

Servantis froze. 

No answers.

"Why did you do everything that you did?"


	14. Answers, Part 1 Of 4

Servantis had a feeling that, if he ever had her back into his life, or now, his afterlife, he knew that his sweet and clever Emily would ask him questions. He was as upset much as she was curious. 

"I did what I thought was right." He simply said. The dead, once they became such, were no longer capable of telling lies, even if they were really skilled at making up excuses or were pathological liars when they were alive. 

Pure honesty. 

* * *

_**December 9th, 1937** _

_**I met the most interesting woman while attending [meaning unclear, possibly "festival" or "gathering"] earliair [sic] today. She said her name was Yolda. Yolda Darwin.** _


	15. Answers, Part 2 Of 4

_**January 17th, 1938**_

_**I saw Yolda again while at [roughly "school" or "education"] and this time, I wrote her a note, telling her how nice her hair was today. I hope she writes back!** _

* * *

_**January 18th, 1938**_

_**She wrote back to me!!!! She said thanks and told me that she always thought I smelled nice. [Weird/strange/odd] thing to say, but I'm not gonna mind. i think im going to go ~~ate~~ eat lunch with her tomorrow.** _

_**Wait, do we even have [roughly "school" or "education"] tomorrow?** _

* * *

_**March 2nd, 1938** _

_**There aren't enough words to describe how happy I am!!!!** _

_**My first kiss!!!** _

_**I had my first kiss and it was with Yolda and she said that my first kiss was also her first kiss. [Remainder of paragraph is a tangent of currently unknown and/or untranslatable sentences. Only a rough partial translation is available:** _

> _**"We/I [unknown] desire/want [unclear, possibly "future" or "potential" ?] meet with/encounter [remainder of this sentence has no current translation, but is possibly referring to the aforementioned first kiss topic above.]** _
> 
> _**My [term of endearment, either "intelligent" or "cunning"] and [loan word from a language using the Latin alphabet, but is illegible. Has been roughly read as either the English word "sweet" or the French term "mon moiti`e" , but actual reading is unknown.] Yolda, may we meet again.** _
> 
> _**my love towords [sic] you is never ending** _
> 
> _**May WE burn wit [Most likely a misspelling of "with". Remainder of poem is ripped out of the diary at this point.]"**_

* * *


	16. Answers, Part 3 Of 4

**June 19th, 1976**

**I can't believe I actually did this.**

**I stole a baby.**

**From a Magister-rank Plumber.**

**And killed her.**

**I'm going to get the electric chair or something ~~proably~~ probably worse than that!!!**

**I just fucking murdered a new mother and kidnapped her child and**

**why was i smiling**

**why didn't i show Magister Cefnfor any sign of mercy**

**why did we think that this was a good idea?**

**Well, at least me and Yolda and Red could try to raise the kid. A little respect to the dead mother who would still be alive if I wasn't such a sloppy killer. The Plumbers are going to fucking kill me for killing a Magister-rank Plumber, let alone a new parent.**

**The High Magistrate, regardless of who they are, NEVER takes kindly to murdering ANY OF THESE KINDS OF PEOPLE:**

  * **Members of something called "The Organization" (Supposedly some kind of High Ranks junk?)**
  * **Members of any Group of Interest (Roughly 1,887,915 different groups, but don't seem to be the same as, or in most cases, even connected to, the Organization, going off of what I was allowed to find out.)**
  * **New parents, for a number of reasons, both obvious and not so much.**



* * *

**August 4th, 1982**

**Red's dead. I ditched Aelin in some random swamp in South Korea and gave her Magister Cefnfor's badge.**

**Hope nobody on either end tries to call the other. Then I'll be dead. Or worse.**

**Hope Aelin will be able to remember being Prototype Zero, though she's most likely dead by now for all I know.**


	17. Answers, Part 4 Of 4

JKB ran towards the ghost of Servantis, nudging 040 to move aside, mostly for her own safety. The skip did as ordered, running up to Kevin to hug him. Kevin gave a loud scream of delight as he lifted her up into the air, scooping her up in his arms.

"Hello Forty. Been awhile, huh? Did you miss me?"

"No shit Sherlock! Sorry for cursing." She answered. Forty then gently pressed her hand against Kevin's abdomen. She then cupped one of his cheeks. She took in the facts: his skin was glowing brighter, his arms felt less frail, his eyes weren't surrounded by shadows, and all the wrinkles he once had were now filled in. "You've gained weight!" She complimented, unintentionally insulting the half Osmosian half human.

"Uhhh..."

"I meant that as a good thing, Mr. Levin." She corrected upon recognizing that Kevin wasn't going to take such a sentence politely. 

"Oh. Well, uh, thanks for the reverse compliment. So, I was told that you're the new owner of the old Rooters' Base. That true?"

"Mmm-hmm. So, how have you been since the last time we hung out here? Last time you went all instinct bonkers and tried to eat Miss Tennyson like she was a sandwich or something. Never thought I'd learn about what happens when Osmosians get crazy hungry, so I told Miss Habernathy about all the stuff you did." She then hesitated to go on, but went anyways. "I think she might scared of you now."

* * *

JKB was quick to pull Servantis' ghost away from anybody, which was a miracle within itself. But no time to think about that would work now, there was work that needed to be done.

"Mr. Adler? Is it okay if I ask you a few questions about your life prior to your murder?"

"I don't seem to have a choice in this matter, do I?"

"No, you don't. Now, first question: Who is or was Yolda Darwin?"


	18. Osmosis

Not long after Forty said that odd sounding sentence, she ask to be put back down to the ground, much to Kevin's mild dismay, but he did so despite his upset. Forty then grabbed his hand and pulled him across the room to a table that Doctors Habernathy and Izawa were standing across from. (The term "standing" being used loosely for Dr. Izawa since she didn't have any legs to stand with.) Next to Izawa was Carrie, who was wearing a black and blue Proto-Armor suit and a dark purple motorcycle helmet that had a dark green visor. All three of them were discussing something about some kind of "demiurge" thing.

"JKB actually theorized that?" Asked Habernathy.

"Yes, he did. I don't know what the fuck made that idea happen, but if he's right, than I think that, as a precaution, we should increase our sur-"

Melanie was soon interrupted by a warm hand lightly touching her left shoulder. Agent C. E. Levin, as she was known to the Foundation/Organization, was a Level 4 agent, but was better known "Lenore Corax" whenever she was out on missions. Legends were told of her amongst personnel, ranging from her being a survivor of an XK-Class Apocalypse-Event and able to actually remember it to her secretly being a member of the O5 Council. Although weather or not any such rumors were true though, was another story. 

"I think that we should at first listen to what Dr. Logan has to say before we make any brash choices, Dr. Izawa." Said Carrie in a calming tone.

* * *

Habernathy felt a slight tug on her lab coat. Forty was wanting attention. Maybe she wanted to show off some of her designs of potential SCP-040-1 specimens, but Holly made the mistake of looking at whose hand she was holding.

He was a mere hatchling compared to her. While he was tall for a human, she was about a head taller. (Two heads, if you took her horns into account. The one on the right side of her head had been sawed off at the base, leaving its twin alone.) She only had two horns, while he was growing two pairs on his head. Her skin was dark and his skin was pale. She hailed from the equator of Osmos III while his father had come from the polar regions of Osmos V. 

In human years, the hatchling was only 20, while Habernathy was now 239 years of age and still seen as a 20-something year old by Osmosian standards, as her tailbone had yet to extend and she still needed clothing. 

"Miss Habernthy, this is Mr. Levin. He's the person who saved me from Daddy by making the walls pretty." Forty explained in a joyful tone, proud to finally introduce the closest person that she could call a mother figure to the closest person that she could call a role model.

Habernthy knew full well what Forty meant by such phrasing. If the "walls looked pretty", that often meant that blood had been spilled. Human, mostly. If someone had "made the walls look pretty", that usually meant that a homicide had occurred, or a suicide, or in some cases, both, but Forty had yet to have such a frame of reference yet, so there currently wasn't any terminology for a murder-suicide. 

Kevin did not know this woman, but something about her made him remember Aggregor and the monster he was.

* * *

JKB, meanwhile, was in a fit of frustration about why Servantis wasn't answering any of his questions. While Servantis could no longer lie, he could just simply dodge exact terminology and find and abuse loopholes in the doctor's speech.

JKB was not amused by this.

Far from that.

JKB wanted to get out his Swiss Army knife and just stab the guy, but that was impossible due to him being a ghost.

"Why the fuck are you not giving me any real answers, Mr. Adler?! Just who and/or what the fuck is Yolda Darwin?!"

No response.

"Who is she? Please... Just tell me... Who is she?"

Servantis refused to say anything else, save for a single question:

"May I be allowed some time with my daughter?"

"Sure? Why?"

"Does a father not have any rights to see his children? I would be much more willing to give you the answers about my darling Yolda if I were speaking to my sweet Emily." Servantis stated with what might've been the most sincere tone he had ever said a word with. 

"I'll inform Oh-Four-Tee about your request to see it."

"Thank you, Doctor Logan. And I would prefer that you refer to Emily as a female. Referring to my clever little girl as an object feels so, if you'll forgive the term, de-humanizing. Even I never did that to my children while they were under my care."

**_"You turned them into unnatural hybrids, brainwashed them into child soldiers, and abandoned them in the Null Void!!!"_ **

**_ "Is your Foundation any better, Doctor?!" _ **

JKB froze in place.

Where was the difference between what a normal day at the Foundation was and what the Rooters had done to create the Amalgam Kids?

Was there even a difference at all? 

"No."


	19. Servantis and SCP-040/Darrick and Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into what might have been.

Darrick Servans Adler, in another timeline, sings _"Happy Birthday"_ to his favorite person in this entire reality: his daughter, Emily Fiona Darwin-Adler.

Here, he is pure human, with no connections to the Plumbers or the supernatural at all. Here, he is a biologist.

Here, Emily does not have any powers, but still has her love of animals. She has her mother's bright red-orange hair and no signs of abnormal looking heterochromia, as her left eye is one with a dark grey iris and white sclera. Here, she is just a normal kid.

It is Emily's 9th birthday. There is a small cake with black and red frosting. Bit strange for a nine-year-old, but nothing new in their household.

* * *

Servantis, in our timeline, is approached by the child he had to leave behind for her own safety: SCP-040, Evolution's Child.

She is upset by everything that he has done. 

* * *

Emily blows out her candles and joyfully opens her presents. By the time she's finished, Darrick gives her one last surprise.

A kitten! She had proven herself responsible enough to be worthy of owning her own pet!

She screams in pure delight and embraces her father in a hug. He returns it.

* * *

SCP-040 is embraced in a hug of sorts by her father. She rejects it.

SCP-040-1a morphs himself into an exoskeletal armor. Wardrobe hisses at Servantis in anger and suspicion.

"Wardrobe, calm down. Dad's not going to mess with you. But if he does, I'll put him in his place." She said as she managed to both soothe the metamorphic subanomaly and threaten the ghost in one strike.

Clearly, she had inherited her father's silver tongue. 

Servantis wondered how her powers would even work on a ghost, but decided not to bring up the thought. 

"Daddy?"

"Yes, my sweet Emily?"

"What was Mommy like?"

"Yolda was a lot like you. Always full of beautiful ideas. Oh, you should've been there to see her in that cap and gown during our graduation ceremony! She had such wonderful illustrations of the creatures we had examined. The corpses that we'd work on, she always would draw with such vivid detail. And the theories about biological mutations and the nature of how our skills in both technology and the mystic arts could be used to fix the mistakes but keep the best bits and pieces."

He then floated to be in front of 040, cupping her cheeks in his hands. No hostility or malicious intentions in his eyes or smile. Just the kind of affection that one would expect from a father to his child.

"She was the most wonderful person I had ever known. My darling and intelligent Yolda." He frowned for a moment as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "She would've loved you, had she not left us. What would she think of me now? If only I hadn't driven her away in my foolish mortal pursuits, maybe she might've still loved me again. I should've said no to that offer to become a member of the Plumbers back when I had that chance. But if I did, I wouldn't have had you. I know that everything I had done back when I was alive was...not without a price to pay, and I understand you being more than upset with me, Emily. But please, please understand that leaving you behind at that doorstep in Portland was the most difficult choice I had to make. There was not one day I did not think of you. Not even after creating the Amalgam Kids or the events of the Rooters Incident or even during my own homicide."

"But why did you leave me behind?"

"I couldn't take you here with me. You were only two months old. The Null Void isn't the safest place for an infant. A child, perhaps, but a mere baby doesn't know how to defend herself. I left you in Portland to protect you, as much as doing so hurts me even to this day."

* * *

It wasn't much of the kind of answer that the doctors were hoping for, but it was good enough. 

Class A Amnestics were administered, as was protocol for these types of things whenever civilians got involved in Foundation based stuff.

Misfortune struck quickly though when the opposite effect revealed itself, when later that day, which was now night on Earth's western hemisphere, when, on the Group Of Interest known as the Parawatch Wiki had recently exploded over a forum about the video footage that K8-E had made with her cell phone that had been livestreamed on the site.

Even stranger, was the fact that there was a story written by one Helen Wheels dating to just an hour after the livestream was posted detailing a gift from her brother delivered by a drone belonging to the Group Of Interest known as the Three Moons Initiative. 


	20. Chapter 20

Hell'n'Wheels 08/23/16 (Tues) 18:25:45 #00701908

* * *

Okay, so this my first time on this weird website, so don't give me any nonsense. I'm new here. and at this whole forum thing. Now, I don't know where the drone came from, but there's just no way that Pierce could be sending that book to my house.

Right, context is proably gonna be needed here.

So, let's start with Pierce.

My brother died back in 2012. I don't wanna talk about the details of it, but all I've got the guts to tell you how he died was homicide by taser. As soon as me and my roommate, who we'll just call M.A., for privacy reasons, got back to our house after going thru some weird ass shit, (a story for another day) we saw this blue and orange drone looking thing just waiting for us.

As soon as M.A. grabbed the box that the book was in, the drone vanished out of existence or teleported back to wherever it came from or something that i guess made it up and disapear. 

The book looked kinda like a Death Note, but the writing on the front cover didn't say "Death Note" on it and in place of words was a drawing of three waxing cresent moons and on the front page were the words "You are watched. You are protected. You are loved." in Pierce's handwriting.

He even wrote me a letter on the next page. 

* * *

> _Hey sis,_
> 
> _I remember everything that son of a bitch did to us and what we were back when we were kids. I didn't forget a thing. One of the advantages of being dead. You remember everything that you forgot in life as soon as you die and end up in the Afterlife._
> 
> _Me and Devin are doing alright for ourselves here in Corbenic. It's a beautiful place to go to after death. Well, once you get used to the facts that you can recover from getting squished by Striders and being required by law to become unable to have kids, since they don't have immortality like those who died on Earths and immigrated here. Yes, you read that right. Earths. Plural. There are countless different versions of Earth, but I don't know if other planets like Mars or Venus are considered fair game. There's also countless different versions of the Afterlife too. (Afterlives?)_
> 
> _Devin's been here since our world's version of 1997 after getting murdered by some guy named Ragnorrok. His memories of historical stuff from his lifetime do seem to match our Earth's history up to point that he died. Even weirder is that he's an Osmosian who lived on Earth back when he was alive and Osmosians don't really go to Corbenic after they die. They go to other Afterlives, but here, they are considered valid. He's been kinda like a cool uncle to me. You'll like him when or if you end up here._
> 
> _I've been a cadet for the Three Moons Initiative's Humanity Defense Corps for the past four of your years, and I've been learning so much! It's a lot like the Plumbers' Academy, only with no time limits or curfews to worry about._
> 
> _Write back please, I miss you._
> 
> _XOXO, Pierce._

* * *

Crazy right? 

Anybody got any reports about this kind of stuff happening? 

Because me and M.A. have no idea what this whole "Three Moons Initiative" thing is, or what Corbenic is, or why and how an alternate universe afterlife dimension would even have a "Humanity Defense Corps" in the first place!!!

Whoever else has stories like this, please reply.


End file.
